


Cupid for Our Cupid

by RaidenKyuuketsukiProductions



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Coward!Sasuke, Cupid - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidenKyuuketsukiProductions/pseuds/RaidenKyuuketsukiProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto loves playing Cupid ever since he found out what love is all about, but unfortunately for him his Valentine is a bastard and a coward to even ask him out on VDay. Will someone help him out or is he just gonna stay as a single Cupid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cupidity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.

**CUPID FOR OUR CUPID**

**1/2**

"Thanks Naruto!"

I waved back at the girl then proceeded to walk towards our classroom, love letter in hand. I sighed for the nth time that day, and it's only 10:30. I've been feeling really down these past few days and it's because Vday's just around the corner. Ever since I was in middle school, I've been known as cupid in the whole campus because I love doing the role of a match maker. I am a romantic at heart and everybody knows it.

It's actually fun, being able to be the reason another relationship happened and I really enjoy seeing their love struck faces. And until now, I am still very willing to do it but right now, I am saddened by the fact that I, myself, haven't been in any relationship yet.

Sad but true.

It's really hard to look for a serious relationship these days and it is twice as hard on my case because well, I'm gay. I have someone that I like but I doubt that he'll even give me the time of his day.

Again, Sad but true.

"Yo Naruto, still gonna play the cupid?'

I smacked my best friend, Inuzuka Kiba, in the head and mumbled something even I don't understand. I slipped the letters inside my Cupid Bag – it's just my mom's old purse, really – then slumped down my seat.

"Why so down? Don't you love playing cupid?" Ino, my other friend, cupped my cheeks and kicked Kiba on the shin when he made gagging sounds.

"I want my valentine too. Where the hell's my valentine?" I mumbled and pouted at her. Her eyes widened for a bit before she mumbled something incoherently under her breathe.

"What is it?" I asked. Ino released my face then sat at Kiba's table.

"You want to meet your Valentine?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting for someone ever since I learned what love is, and that was when I was ten, Ino! TEN!"

"Wow, that young?" I nodded and laid my head on her lap in front of me.

"And I'm fucking seventeen now, how come I can pair anyone with anyone but I can't even pair myself to someone?" I mumbled and sighed, again.

"He's just out there Naruto," Ino said, confidently and with much louder voice, continued, "And I know that he's just being a bastard and a coward as usual to confess to you."

All of our classmates looked at Ino and she looked back at them and growled threateningly. I raised my head from Ino's lap and looked at them questioningly.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" They all nodded except for one raven haired male who growled back – surprisingly – at the now innocent looking Ino.

Uchiha Sasuke

That man is like a wet dream turned reality, both for the girls and gays. Like me. I've had a huge crush with Sasuke ever since he congratulated me after winning a swimming competition against ten other schools. He was smiling at me with those rear genuine Uchiha smile and I can't help but to fall for him at that time. Though I haven't seen him smile after that and I really wish he would smile more, but he just doesn't feel the need to stretch his face muscles once in a while. Maybe that's why he's so stuck up sometimes.

I dismissed whatever happened seconds ago and reached for Kiba's hands, motioning for him to raise his thumb for another thumb war. He grinned and positioned his hands locked within mine and Ino, noticing what we're going to do, slipped her hand in between our thumbs then shouted 'Go' when she raised it. We continued to play thumb war when Sakura, Ino's all time favorite girl friend, came and sat beside Ino at Kiba's table with a disgruntled look on her face.

"What? You're also down because you don't have a valentine like blondie here?"

"Shut up Kiba!" and I trapped Kiba with my thumb. Another victory! HA!

"I'm not 'down', I am fucking livid." The three of us – Ino, Kiba and I – raised our hands in surrender when Sakura cursed much worse than a sailor.

I'm still a bit weirded out about how much alike the three of us are, seriously.

"What happened?" Ino asked, moving aside to give more room to Sakura.

"Seriously guys, that's a table and what do you do with a table?" Kiba waited for their answer. He just went ignored. I patted his back, but my eyes stayed at the two girls in front of me.

"That fucking Suigetsu had the nerve to ask me out on Valentine 's Day. After what? Breaking up with your cousin? Ugh! I don't do left over's!" She's practically red after her outburst and another bout of sailor-worthy cursing.

"Sakura…you're still not over Suigetsu." Ino stated. Stated and not asked, cause that was the truth.

Suigetsu and Sakura dated for two years and then Suigetsu cheated on her with my cousin when she went to school here. My cousin, Karin, not knowing Suigetsu has a girlfriend, agreed to go out with him. And so, Sakura broke it off with Suigetsu but she's hurt like hell. Her words, not mine. A week ago, Karin broke up with Suigetsu because after dating for a month, she just found out that he's dating someone when he asked her to go out with him which is a huge no-no based on my cousin's saint-like morale. And so, having no one to molest this coming Valentine's Day, Suigetsu went back to Sakura, only for her to be so angry – fucking livid, rather – at the idiot because a) Suigetsu's an asshole and b) Sakura still have feelings left for the said asshole.

And that's not good.

"I'm over him, you idiots!"

"Ooh, there's a bad ass over here." Kiba and I guffawed when he imitated that 'bad ass' Neil deGrasse Tyson meme and shut our mouths when Sakura raised her fist and cracked her knuckles.

"You saying?" We both shook our heads no. "So anyway, what do you mean when you said Naruto's down because he doesn't have a Valentine?"

"Well, that's it. Naruto's feeling down because he still haven't found his Valentine yet." Sakura answered.

"After seven years…" And Kiba continued. I punched him.

"You're one to talk, dog-boy. You've been single after that disaster with the rich Hyuuga girl." Ino smirked and I smiled at her gratefully.

"He even got traumatized." Sakura added and we all nodded with fake sympathy.

"Hey, I wasn't traumatized and that was not a disaster."

"Then what was that?"

"We just had the right love at the wrong time." Kiba sighed sadly. I pushed him off his chair, Ino threw a pencil case at him and Sakura kicked him in the butt.

"Why am I friends with this violent people?" He whined but got ignored again. I somehow felt sorry for him so I helped him stand up and sit down on his chair.

"Okay. Anyway, don't be sad, Naruto. Your Valentine will come, he's just a bastard and a coward but maybe one day he'll man up." My jaw dropped at how alike what Sakura had said with Ino's awhile ago and again, our classmates who heard what Sakura said, nodded in agreement.

"Woah, do all of you know who will be my Valentine? Are you, like all fortune tellers or psychic and stuff?" I jumped at Kiba's back – who was on his way to the other side of the room – from too much excitement. He groaned, cursing under his breath but slipped his hands under my knees anyway and walked slowly so as not to trip with my weight behind him.

I am actually taller and heavier than Kiba, so yeah.

"NO NARUTO, WE'RE JUST NOT IGNORANT AND OBLIVIOUS LIKE SOMEONE WE KNOW!" Sakura shouted at our retreating back. The whole class laughed and I pouted at them, not understanding what they're talking about.

After goofing off with Kiba for a while, the two of us came back to the two gossiping friends now seated at my and Kiba's chair. We stood there in front of the two but made no attempt to kick them out of our – OUR – seats because girls are scary when they're mad and don't get what they want.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Kiba asked, scratching the part of his head that one of our classmates hit because of Kiba's in born talent of being stupid.

"Oh, we plan on being a cupid this year so Naruto, you're going to have to teach us how to be cupid." Ino gave me thumbs up and I grinned. I like playing cupid and if I can have more to play cupid with me, it will be twice more the fun.

"Sure, I'll teach you all the steps on how I do it. I have a lot of techniques but I'll be teaching you the top one and the golden Cupid technique!" I exclaimed. The three of us high fived then turned to look at Kiba, waiting for him to join us.

"Aw, damn it. Do I really have to?" he rolled his eyes but high fived us anyway. The two girls exchanged a knowing look and I suddenly felt shivers down my spine.

"Guys, just to be clear, you're not going to set yourself up with someone, are you?"

"Nope. Not us, but definitely someone." Ino giggled and I can almost see that she really wanted to rub her hands together like what those villains do in the movies but can't because she doesn't want to ruin her image.

Or she's just too busy giggling evilly with Sakura.

"Hey, we've been here for almost an hour and Kakashi-sensei still isn't here yet." Kiba whined then suddenly stopped. We all looked at him incredulously and faced palm when Kiba realized something wrong with his sentence.

"Oh wait; it's Kakashi-sensei, after all."

Nothing beats hanging out with your friends especially when you're down. I wouldn't trade these three even for a life time supply of ramen. It's really weird that we're always in sync but I think that's because the four of us are really close. I came here to school with thunderous cloud following me and now, it's like I forgot the reason why I was so gloomy before.

Well, not really forgot. I'm still clearly sad about not having someone to share Valentine's day with but fuck Valentines when I have friends like these three. They're even going to play cupid with me and it's more exciting than searching for something that doesn't want to be found. After all, love can't be found.

* * *

Lunch came earlier for our class because apparently, Kakashi-sensei is sick and he only phoned the school about it an hour later after the start of our class. Even with calling his work, he's still late. That man will go nowhere in life. I shook my head and proceeded to seat down on the bench on the school ground where we all hang out with two of our other friend, the ever lazy but genius Shikamaru and the cool and not really-chubby Chouji. We don't really eat at the cafeteria because we're a bunch of really noisy and really rowdy friends.

Even Shikamaru has his moments.

There are two more tables here outside the school ground and the other table was occupied by Uchiha Sasuke's group of friends. That tall and scary looking Juugo, Sakura's ex-boyfriend that she says she's over with but not really and my cousin. Although I can sense a lot of tension on their table, what with Suigetsu and Karin's complicated relationship.

"Ew, they're still together?" Sakura hissed, butchering her pudding.

"Green eyed monster, Sakura its showing." Ino pointed out, flicking fallen crumbs at the snoring Shikamaru.

"No it's not." She hissed at Ino again and when she turned to look down again to maybe eradicate her pudding more, she found it on Kiba's hands. "DOG BOY!" She shouted then ran after Kiba who was howling with laughter, with the pudding in his hands.

"Ah, she's jealous." Chouji concluded.

"Yup. Definitely jealous." Ino then turned to look at me and I offered her my own untouched pudding. She grinned and accepted it.

"So, any pointers for being a cupid?" I instantly perked up and adjusted my nonexistent glasses at the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, here's how we're going to do it." I started, then grabbed Sakura's skirt when she passed in front of us to stop her from stooping down anymore on Kiba's level. She fell on my lap with a thud and giggled when I faked a moan. Shikamaru raised his head from his folded arms and raised an eyebrow at us then at the still running Kiba then at us again before mumbling 'troublesome' and went back to sleeping.

"Why are we hanging out with a bunch of weirdos again?" I mumbled with a smile.

"That is because birds with the same weirdo-ness flock together." Sakura said, encircling her arms around my neck and my arm around her waist. Well, damn, if I'm not gay, I would've moaned for real at how good Sakura feels on my lap.

Sakura and I were too busy laughing at whatever Kiba's now doing at a tree just a few feet from us when Ino snapped her fingers in front of our faces.

"Look at that boy, growling like a jealous dog. Tch, like he does anything about it." Ino rolled her eyes. We both turned to look at Sasuke's table and saw Suigetsu glaring daggers at me. Beside him, Sasuke's scowling also and looking at our direction.

Probably because he doesn't like us staring at his group of friends like what we're doing right now. I smirked and tightened my grip on Sakura's waist. Suigetsu's so fucking stupid, getting jealous over someone like me who has been gay ever since I was a small sperm cell.

"Oh ho ho, what a fierce look but when in front of the person he likes, he's so much worse than a melted caramel and jelly altogether." Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, why is he still hanging out with Karin if he still likes you? And why would he even cheat on you from the beginning?" I asked. Ino's eyebrow twitched and I felt myself being choked by Sakura's arms.

"Naruto, you fucking idiotic dumbass." Shikamaru grumbled from the other side of the table and Chouji roared out laughing.

"What?"

"Maybe we should just proceed on our Cupid services. Sakura will you get down from Naruto's lap, it's disturbing. Kiba, stop humping the tree – "

" – I'M NOT!"

" – and get back with your food. Chouji, stop eating more of that or you'll get – "

" – Ino, don't say it."

" – Fat and I don't want that."

" – oh you should be thankful you're a girl Ino."

" – AND UCHIHA SASUKE, STOP YOUR FUCKING SCOWLING AND GLARING, IT'S NOT ATTRACTIVE RIGHT NARUTO?"

" – ah… yeah?"

All of us, even Sasuke and his friends quiet down after Ino's outburst. I sneaked a look at Sasuke and saw him with his face looking like he's torn whether to glare more or to be shocked and offended. My cousin, Karin looked like she wanted to burst out laughing, clutching her stomach, and her face just as red as her hair. Suigetsu, for once was left speechless. Chouji dropped his bag of chips, mouth agape while Shikamaru's ready to mumble 'troublesome' but afraid to be castrated by Ino so he opted to just kept quiet. Sakura was now sitting at the grass, though her lips were formed in a smirk directed at the Uchiha.

And Kiba stopped humping the tree.

Then Karin shouted.

"NARUTO ARE YOU SAYING SASUKE-KUN ISN'T ATTRACTIVE?"

"Uh…Karin, I didn't – "

"YEAH HE DOES, YOU GONNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, UZUMAKI?"

"Sakura-chan, can you not use my last name it's weird – "

"WELL HE'S BEING STUPID!"

"I didn't even say anything about him being unattractive – "

"WELL, SASUKE'S THE ONE STUPID, STUPIDLY COWARD UCHIHA!"

"SASUKE'S NOT STUPID, HE'S JUST SCARED!"

"Huh, scared of what – "

"THEN HE REALLY IS A COWARD! FOR FUCK'S SAKE UCHIHA MAN UP!"

"Why does it feel like they are ganging up on Sasuke, instead? Am I missing something here?"

"Oh you're missing a lot, Naruto." Chouji interjected. I scratched my head and stood up from our seat. I mumbled a goodbye to Shikamaru and Chouji, leaving Sakura and Ino to continue their nonsense shouting with my just as loud as me, cousin. I can't find Kiba anywhere so I went on my own to go back to our room. It's still empty since it's still lunch time, so I folded my arms on my table and bury my head in it, hoping to get a snooze even for a bit.

Sleeping feels good after eating, damn it.

And now that I'm alone, the gloomy feeling that I had this morning came back and I found myself sighing once again. This whole day was just so fucking weird. Starting with Ino and Sakura saying something about my valentine just being a coward and then our classmates agreeing about it, Sasuke glaring daggers at Ino and Sakura the whole time, Kiba humping a tree – is he really turning into a dog like what he wished for? – and now that whole shout-fest that I can't even understand.

What do they mean Sasuke being a coward? Wait. Is he also the one Ino and Sakura said that's afraid of confessing to me? Wait. I mentally gasped.

Oh shit….

Nah. That would be too impossible, I mean, Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke, afraid of confessing to me? And why would he confess to me in the first place? Ugh. All this thinking makes my head hurt.

But if it is Sasuke, I wouldn't mind.

Oh so now, I had the decency to blush mentally? What the fuck?

"…Naruto."

And now, Sasuke's inside my head, calling me? What's wrong with me now? I tried to suppress my feelings toward him because I know it will go nowhere and I'm almost successful at hiding my feelings until now. Is it really because I'm desperate for someone to celebrate Valentine's Day with me? Or is this something more?

"Naruto."

It sounded so fucking real, wait.

I raised my head from my arms and came face to face with Sasuke's bored face. I gulped and raised a finger to poke his nose. He got crossed-eye and I grinned. Sasuke looked weird like that. I pinched his cheek this time, and a light blush covered his face. I stood up from my seat, shakily. This is definitely real…

Fuck.

"SASUKE?"

* * *

**5 minutes ago…**

"THEN HE REALLY IS A COWARD! FOR FUCK'S SAKE UCHIHA MAN UP!"

"HE'S JUST WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME!"

"RIGHT TIME? WHAT? WHEN THEY'RE ALREADY OLD AND CAN'T GET IT UP?"

"SHUT UP YOU THREE!" Uchiha Sasuke shouted, interrupting the three crazy women. They all shut their mouth when Sasuke glared at them all at the same time. How he does that, no one knows.

"Wait, where's Naruto?" Sakura suddenly asked when she noticed there's no blonde male around.

"Went back to the room I think." Shikamaru answered. Then all of them turned to look at Sasuke – even Juugo – and motioned for him to follow Naruto at the room. Sasuke just crossed his arms in front of his chest, scowling some more.

"What?" He gritted his teeth and stepped on Suigetsu's foot when he snickered.

"What do you mean 'What?', Sasuke-kun? You should follow him and confess so that these two noisy harpy would stop calling you coward." Karin suggested, fixing her (real) glasses on the bridge of her nose.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"What are you waiting for?" Suigetsu asked in between snickers. Sasuke didn't want to go and follow Naruto but when a unison shout of 'GO!' accompanied by Juugo's frustrated growl, he stood up – scowl still in place – then walked to the direction of their classroom.

And there he saw a sleeping angel.

Or trying to sleep, really.

* * *

_**Present…** _

"SASUKE!"

"Why so surprised, dobe? You've been poking and pinching my face seconds ago and now you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Cause I thought you weren't real, Teme!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. Sasuke looked at it and I withdraw my fingers when it looked like he was going to bite it.

Uuh…

"So you're touching and pinching me whenever I'm in your dreams? What, you have a crush on me?" He laid his head lazily on his knuckles and smirked.

"I…" I stopped and felt myself blush. Oh he is so going to find out now. I'm fucked.

"Do..Be? Don't tell me?" Sasuke started, his eyes blinking rapidly. I gulped and looked away from him.

"Tch. Shut up, teme. I just had a momentary relapse." I lied and attempted to walk away from him but he stopped me when he snatched my wrist and turned me to look at him. I would've squealed at how close we are if it weren't for the intense gaze Sasuke's giving me.

"Dobe…"

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

And that people is what Saved by the Bell meant.

Students started piling up inside our classroom and I moved away from Sasuke and walked to my desk, passing by Sakura who gave me a knowing look. I just shook my head and settled on my seat. I don't even want to know what Sasuke was about to say before, scared that it would be another heartbreak not just from having no one to celebrate Valentine – again – but also from being rejected by someone I really, really like. My head and my heart hurt. Thankfully, Yamato-sensei chose that moment to make his presence known, though it was kind of a bummer hearing his next words.

"Okay Class, we're going to have a Legen – wait for it – dary pop quiz!"

This guy seriously needs to stop watching How I Met Your Mother.

* * *

Today, Uchiha Sasuke got called to the office – and no, not because he did something illegal – but because for some Student Council business or something. I'm thankful for that since I wouldn't want to confront him after what happened. Yesterday, after our class, I tried my best to avoid him when classes were still running. Good thing we only had two more classes left and when it was time to go home, I left school without even saying goodbye to my friends.

They didn't question me though, thank God.

"So Naruto, we haven't discussed this cupid business yet. What's our first step?" Sakura asked handing out a Pocky for Ino and me. I picked the chocolate Pocky from her left hand while Ino chooses the strawberry on Sakura's right hand.

"I didn't know that you're still interested about it." I said nipping at the other end of my Pocky.

I like eating the other end without the coating first. Save the best for last.

"Well, we're still interested." She shrugged and grimaced at my Pocky eating habit.

"Okay. So we'll start off with a fake love letter." I grinned at their amused faces and snatched the Pocky from Sakura's hands.

"Really, then what happens next?" She snatched back her box.

"This is how you're going to do it. I'll use an example." They both nodded in excitement. "For example, we're going to make a fake letter for Sakura and stating that it is from Suigetsu – "

"Wait, why me and that sleazebag?" She pointed a half bitten Pocky at me and I bit on it. Sakura growled.

"Well, who do you want as an example?" I said, munching the last chocolate Pocky.

"Let's use uh…" Ino tapped her chin before continuing "You and Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed and Sakura squealed. And me? I fucking choke on a Pocky stick. Why did I even ask that?

"WHAT? WHY US? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" I shrieked. Yes. Shrieked. Can you blame me? Why are they even sprouting nonsense? This is absurd.

"Aw Naruto, why are you blushing? It's just an example." Ino cooed at me. I flipped her the finger.

"I am not blushing. And if you want that as example then fine…" I shuddered a breath when the two smirked at me.

Just an example. Okay. Why am I even making a huge deal out of this?

"Well, for example...you're going to send a fake letter to Sa-Sasuke addressed with my – my ne-name on it…uh – "

"Can't handle the scene?" Ino smirked and nudged me on the shoulder. I would've tumbled over if it weren't for Sakura holding my arms tightly. I need to stop spacing out.

"Fuck off blondie, I'm uh- calculating in my mind."

"Calculating, he says." She tried nudging me again, but I already anticipated her move so I dodged her and in turn she almost stumbles from the bench. I snickered.

Serves her right.

Ino pinched me and called me blondie back and we had a small pinching contest before Sakura stopped us and I continued, rubbing my very red arms. Ino's not any better.

"Okay, so when uhm. . .Sasuke sees it, he will immediately feel bothered -"

"Wait." Ino interrupted again, pushing my face away while she sat up straight with a musing look on her face then grimaced with whatever she was thinking. "Sasuke? Feeling bothered? That's not possible. Let's reverse your roles. Way more exciting than hearing Sasuke feel bothered. Ew." I batted her arms away.

"Fine. Make fake letter from Sasuke to me…and I uh…" I gulped and gripped my hair. "I will feel bothered by it. Gah! I can't see myself feeling bothered because of a letter from Sasuke!"

"Yeah, you're right. You'll probably blush and die of heart attack." Sakura injected.

"Why you –" Sakura clapped her hands to shut my mouth.

"Okay, moving on."

"Bitch. Anyway, after that we'll send another fake letter saying that he wanted to meet the person with a specific time and place – "

" – Sasuke wanted to meet you." Ino interjected.

"I'll just ignore that." I rolled my eyes at them. Seriously, this is going nowhere.

"So what will happen next?" Ino shook my shoulders and I glared at her. Whose fault is it that we hadn't even gotten anywhere yet? No, not me, that's for sure.

"Then we will trap Sasuke into going to 'their' meeting place. Then bam..." I banged my palm on the table, making them jump in shock. I would've laughed if I weren't too engrossed on telling them my Cupid Techniques and whatnot. "Everything will start from there, the confusion, different feelings and reactions and then the confrontation." I ended with a loving sigh.

"How do you know if it is going the way you want to?" Ino inquired, looking more interested now than before. Ah, now I'm the one who's going to mess with them. Cackle. Cackle. Cackle.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I declared smugly then pouted when they didn't even give a damn about my mysterious ways of sharing my knowledge. This sucks.

"Okay, then we'll start today." Sakura said, bonking her closed fist into her palm.

"Who are you going to pair anyway?"

"No one you know." I narrowed my eyes at their unison answer. There's something fishy about their answer and those innocent – so innocent – smiles on their faces. I have to be cautious around these two.


	2. Scotch tape for your Cupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto loves playing Cupid ever since he found out what love is all about, but unfortunately for him his Valentine is a bastard and a coward to even ask him out on VDay. Will someone help him out or is he just gonna stay as a single Cupid?

**CUPID FOR OUR CUPID**

**2/2**

After our lunch is a free period for our class. It's actually a pretty cool schedule since we can laze around longer than the other students. My friends and I always hang out at the school ground starting from lunch until it's time for our class again and it would always be a long amusing hour of dillydallying and goofing about, mostly from Kiba and me. Or the twin witches or what Kiba and I love to call, the twitches but less human and more evil.

But right now, I escaped from the clutches of two evil banshees and a dog turned human to go to the library for some needed nap. Sleeping actually isn't allowed there but since years ago I helped the librarian , Kurenai-sensei, hook up with one of our teacher and now her husband, Asuma-sensei, she always let me sleep for an hour, though with one condition, as long as no one can see me. So I usually sat at the very end of the room covered by a huge shelf with gigantic books placed on it like World Atlas, Encyclopedia and books that isn't worth my time.

I was on my way to my usual napping place when I found Uchiha Sasuke huddled at a very corner of a table. I stopped just a few feet away from him and watched him for awhile when he didn't notice me yet.

He was scribbling furiously. His eyebrow crunched in concentration and mouth moving from side to side once in a while. It's like he's thinking about a hard assignment but seeing the lack of books and notebooks I realized that it's not, because he was writing in a piece of bond paper.

After finishing another sentence, he crumpled it, then threw it at his open bag mumbling curses under his breath. He brought out another bond paper from his bag and started writing again and with another groan, erased the words written on it. He gripped his head and looked up and this time, he did notice me and I stepped back a bit before waving at him and walking towards his direction. I didn't know what possessed me to walk close to him since I've been avoiding him since yesterday, but I did anyway and his eyes widened for a second before it became normal and bored-looking again and he crossed his arms on the table.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"Meh. Just passing by when I saw you." I shrugged and turned back at him and tried to casually browse the books on the shelf beside his table.

"Didn't expect you to know where the library is." I heard shuffling behind me and I turned and looked at him, my mouth set in a frown.

"Shut up, teme, I've been here a lot of times before."

"Hn. To sleep, that is."

"Shut up." I hissed at him then murmur silently. "How did you even know that?"

If I hadn't been so attentive of him, I wouldn't have noticed Sasuke stiffen for a bit. I raised a curious eyebrow at him and he glared at me.

"I know people like you who always do that. Sleep in the library, that is."

"Tch. Then I'll do just that now. Bastard." I added for a more dramatic flair. I walked away from his table then proceeded to go on my destination where a bastard of a jerk handsome Uchiha isn't existing.

"Hn."

I left him and went to my favorite sleeping spot and sat contemplating.

I sometimes wonder whether the Sasuke who smiled and congratulated me three years ago was just my imagination or if it was even real because ever since then, that genuine smile that was on Sasuke's lips seems inexistent. It's kind of sad, really and maybe that's also the reason why I didn't attempt to befriend him or something because I'm afraid to know that the reason why I like him was just my imagination caused by too much chlorine exposure.

Now that's just sad.

The last time when we're alone at the room, that's where we had our first proper conversation that isn't school related or because we're fighting. It was somewhat pleasant but at the same time, frustrating.

I almost got busted AND heartbroken at the same time that day. And I was really thankful for the bell. But now, thinking about it, I wonder if all of this even makes any sense. I liked Sasuke because he smiled at me so genuinely and captivatingly and now I'm not even sure whether it was real or not. Then there's Ino and Sakura who's becoming more and more suspicious as the hours go by.

I felt myself yawn. "I really need a nap."

* * *

"Naruto!"

I turned and looked behind me and saw Ten Ten jogging up towards me, I waved at her and stopped walking for her to catch up to me. She panted for awhile before smiling and we continued walking.

"Good morning Ten Ten." I greeted her once we're inside the school hallway.

The hallways were decorated with paper –cut hearts and cupids with their arrows pointing at the different hearts plastered on the wall. There were also the different quotes about love and other stuff stapled on the doors of the different classrooms. I smiled at the decoration.

Tomorrow is definitely Valentine's Day.

And then my smile disappeared.

I'm still fucking single.

"Good morning, Naruto." Ten Ten snapped me out of my miserable musings and I forced a smile at her. "I really want to thank you for helping me with Neji. If it weren't for you, we're still probably going around in circles." She whispered softly and I just have to smile sincerely at her because of the glow in her eyes and the blooming look on her face.

She really is in love, and it really is a wonderful thing.

"Hey, no need to thank me. I just pushed you two to the right direction." I patted her back. We stopped in front of her locker.

"But still, and as a thank you, I'm giving you these four tickets to Disney world that I got from a raffle contest. I actually didn't need this since Neji and I will be going out this day tomorrow and we're planning on going to their villa and since I don't want to waste this ticket so…" She trailed off when I sniffled softly.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought since you're always with your friends on Valentine's Day I thought – "

"Oh shut up, you. I'm crying because I'm happy." I hugged her and she breathed a sigh of relief. She must've thought that I was offended by her pointing out subtly that I don't have a date tomorrow, but I am actually thankful and grateful for this.

At least we wouldn't be spending our day at the arcade and at Kiba's place again.

"Really, thank you Ten Ten." I hugged her again and she whispered a quiet 'You're welcome' in my ears. We pulled back and I patted her again on her shoulders before walking away with a shout of good luck at her.

I stopped by my locker first but before opening it, I opened my bag and slipped the tickets inside the hidden pockets. I grinned at particularly nothing then proceeded to open my locker. When I saw the inside of it, I felt like hitting someone in the face.

I don't care if they're my best friend or if they are a girl. Morals be damned.

I snatched the letter from my locker and inspected it. I looked at my left then at my right and confirming that no one has seen me pull out a letter from my locker yet, I dashed to the males wash room locking the cubicle door that I am in. Although I kind of hate Ino and Sakura right now, I'm still curious as to what they have written inside.

The letter looked so plain. Just a simple white envelope and inside is another plain white paper. A bond paper to be exact. I thought girls were supposed to be artistic by nature. What the hell is this crap? It has even a scotch tape taped in the middle to prevent the letter from opening.

I shook my head in disappointment. Those girls really don't know anything about being a cupid.

I opened the letter slowly so as not to rip it from the very sticky scotch tape and raised my eyebrow, annoyed and at the same time, amused at the message written somewhat undecided but still neat and in cursive. There's also an erased message and I tried to squint my eyes and raised it where a little bit of sunlight shone but I can only see the letters E, L, K, E, O and U.

_I don't really know what to say but just go to the rooftop and…yeah. I'll be waiting. – Sasuke_

I don't know if I should laugh or get angry at them, but really, this is a sorry excuse of a fake letter. If they're going to fake Sasuke they should put into consideration that Uchiha Sasuke knows a lot of things to say. He's not the person who would say 'I don't really know what to say' because that guy knows a lot of words and can even do an impromptu speech. Also, Sasuke's a neat writer, he doesn't like erasures on his papers and wouldn't even dare use scotch tape for a love letter.

If he'll ever do one.

I shook my head again in disappointment and decided that I'll scold Ino and Sakura first before laughing at their failed attempt at being Cupid.

I rushed to our classroom, thankful that it hadn't bell yet and I still have time. I walked towards them and narrowed my eyes when Sakura waved at me, Ino still not there yet.

"Yo Naruto, what's the problem?" Kiba asked and I glared at Sakura and slammed the letter on her desks and pointed at it.

"Explain this Sakura." She looked confused but I know that she's just acting. She's always been very good at doing that. Both her and Ino, unfortunately.

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto."

"Bullshit. You asked me how to pair someone up and I told you about the fake letter and when I asked you who you want to pair, you didn't even tell me. Now, see this? This is stupid. Sorry to say but I know how yours and Ino's mind works."

"Naruto…" She trailed off and picked up the crumpled letter. Her eyes widened before looking at me again. "Naruto, we didn't do this – "

"The fuck you didn't. I thought you're my friends."

"No Naruto, let me explain, you see – " Sakura stopped when Ino appeared grinning from the doorway.

"Yo bitches in the house – woah wait, what happened?" She asked. Sakura told her about what's happening and Ino snatched the letter from her hands. Her eyes widened also and she looked back at me.

"This isn't from us, Naruto and you have to believe us."

"And why would I? I told you I know how your minds work."

"Yes you do, and you're right. We're going to put a fake letter in your locker and I already did that but I just came from your locker with OUR fake letter and just finished putting it inside a minute ago before coming here. And seriously, our letter is so much more creative than this bond paper-scotch tape covered letter." I gaped at them, unable to do anything.

"Oh, so this really isn't ours? Thank goodness, I thought you made this crap." Sakura breathed a sigh of relief then bit her lips when she turned to look at me. I opened my mouth to speak to them again but closed it instead and ran out of the room, and I can hear Sakura, Ino and Kiba following me.

I went to my locker, opened it with a shaking hands and when it opened, lo and behold, Sakura and Ino's creative and very colorful fake letter. I heard Ino gasped behind me while Sakura whispered 'oh my god' under her breath. Kiba kept on saying holy shit again and again and I looked back at them. Ino gave me the crumpled letter and I stared at it again, my hand shaking and my heart thumping wildly in my chest. I can't breathe and I feel like I'm going to explode any minute now. Is this for real? I re-read the words written again and again.

Rooftop, he wants me to see him at the rooftop.

I think I'm hyperventilating. Is Sasuke just messing with me? Or maybe he just wanted to talk and not what I'm thinking about. Yeah, I'm just over thinking things. Sasuke just wants to talk that's why it's only written in a bond paper. It's not like he's going to use any special stationery paper for someone like me, after all, I'm just Naruto. Sasuke and I aren't even friends.

Yeah, he just wants to talk.

"Go." I heard Sakura whispered, smiling encouragingly at me. I nodded absent-mindedly and I must have stayed rooted there because I felt Kiba's rough hands pushed me and Ino's shout of 'Go, dummy'. I nodded again and waved at them.

"I'll be back." I called out behind me and without waiting for their reply, I ran at the direction of the stairs. I tried to control my breathing, counting in my head from one to ten to calm myself.

He just wants to talk, I'm sure of it.

* * *

You know those moments where you feel like you really needed to run really fast or else you'll lose something or someone even though you don't know what will happen eventually? Yeah, that was how I was feeling running up the stairs and trying to rid my mind of different scenarios that I wouldn't even want to think about. I stopped when I was finally in front of the rooftop door and clutched my chest, afraid that my heart will leap out of it any minute now. I panted for air and slumped on the wall, my mind now finally blank. Finally composed again – but still a bit ruffled from surprise and feeling so many emotions at once – I opened the door and inhaled deeply. I looked around for a bit and felt my breath hitched when I saw Sasuke resting with his back leaning at the far wall corner, his eyes closed and breathing evenly. His arms lay limped on his lap and legs crossed over the other.

He looked so peaceful sleeping. He really is beautiful. I felt awe struck just by looking at him.

I walked over slowly and silently so as not to disturb the fallen angel in front of me. I sat Indian-style in front of him and just stared at him. I don't know how long I'm watching him sleep and I think I can just stare at him every day without even getting bored because of every little interesting thing that Sasuke unconsciously do while he sleep. The way his nose twitch whenever the wind blew stronger, his soft snores once in awhile, the way he would lick his lip before changing his position and also finding out that even Uchiha Sasuke drools. Well, not that much anyway, unlike me.

This creature is really interesting and breathtakingly beautiful and I'm too absorbed watching him that I didn't notice that he's waking up already. Wide onyx eyes blinked sleepily before looking around then settling on my own azure ones.

"Dobe…how long have you been there?" He asked voice still raspy from sleep. I shrugged and smiled at him. I crawled on my knees and hands and sat beside him, leaning my back at the wall like what he was doing. We're silent the whole time though the silence isn't uncomfortable or awkward and I just realized that I'm not panicking or feeling overwhelmed anymore.

It seems watching Sasuke sleep calms me down.

"Dobe, you've read my letter it seems." He started after a long silence between the two of us. Yeah, we're obviously cutting classes.

"Yup and just so you know, it looked like crap, even your ex-fan girls dissed and insulted it. Seriously, a bond paper?" I chuckled at his annoyed expression.

"Do you seriously expect me to own colorful and smelling stationeries, dobe?" I chuckled at that thought and imagined Sasuke owning such fancy papers.

Yup, not gonna happen.

"Yeah. Though why scotch tape?" This time, Sasuke looked away with a slight blush on his face. He looked so adorable that I have to control myself from hugging him.

"I don't really know how to explain that." He uttered. "And don't even ask me about what I wrote there, I panicked okay?" I looked at him disbelievingly.

"You? Panicking? What's going to happen next? Cows flying and pigs punching me?"

"I will punch you if you don't stop being an idiot." He glared his Uchiha death glare at me but I only rolled my eyes. He sighed sullenly then continued. "I like you, okay. That's why I panicked when you came by on my table yesterday."

I really, really would have laughed out loud with matching rolling on the floor if his expression weren't that serious. I mean, seriously serious. My eyes widened in disbelief and I covered my mouth with my hand though I don't know why. So Sasuke was making the letter that time at the library? What?

Sasuke was looking at me, staring at me even and I don't know what to do so I froze on the spot. He grasped my hand covering my mouth and replaced it with his hands instead. I can smell him from this closeness we have and I think I'm not breathing anymore? Sasuke's hands were cold and they're slightly shaking but not how my own were.

The guy that I had a crush on three years from now likes me and is even using his hands to cover my mouth. Wait, why is he even doing that?

"mhudglmmhhda waaah.." I tried to speak but Sasuke just tightened his hold on me. His left hand behind my head and his right on my mouth.

I wouldn't have thought Uchiha Sasuke will be doing this to me and if someone told me this before, I would've kissed them and punched the daylight out of them at the same time.

"Stop talking for once and let me talk, okay?" I nodded at him and he released me. I already missed his touch.

Gyaah.

"I really really liked you ever since you helped me at the library three years ago. You probably didn't recognize me because I was wearing my glasses that time and a beanie on my head. But you helped me and we talked for the whole hour without even knowing each other's name. I just had so much fun with you that time and I really wanted to speak with you again but I didn't get any opportunity." He stopped and looked at his fidgeting hands.

"Woah, that was you?"

"I said listen dobe, can't you understand that?" I pouted and motioned my mouth being zipped before settling down on the floor again letting him continue.

"When I found out what your name was, I was really…happy for the lack of better word." I threw him an incredulous look and he only rolled his eyes. I snickered at him and it's his turn to look at me skeptically. He's probably thinking if I'm sane and if he's even making the right decision of liking me so I explained why I snickered at him.

"I didn't know Uchiha Sasuke rolls his eyes like that."

"Well, I don't. Just whenever around you, I guess. You're special." And that confession shut me up and he continued freely without me interrupting him.

"When Suigetsu invited me to come to the swimming competition, I didn't really want to go but he said that the girl he likes will be there and he needs my 'support' and then he said that she's going to watch because her friend 'Naruto' will be competing also. I agreed in a heartbeat when I found that out. And I probably scared you since someone you don't even know walked up to you and talked to you that's why I got too scared to talk to you and instead avoided you the whole year. And then we became classmates and you probably know the story after that." I blinked at him and opened my mouth to talk but instead a chuckle came out followed by a snort then a full blown laughter. I tried to control myself since Sasuke looked like he was about to kill himself from embarrassment but I can't so I raised my finger and told him to wait for a bit in between laughter.

After a long stomach-clenching minute, I exhaled a breath and wiped my tear stained eyes.

"Sasuke, you seriously avoided me because you thought you scared me? Oh my god!" I went for another round of laughter and while Sasuke looked embarrassed the first time, this time though he looked like he was going to punch me any minute now whether he likes me or not so I stifled my laugh and calmed myself.

"Finished doing your imitation of a pig now, Dobe?" I snorted at his insult but smiled anyway.

"I'm really sorry about that, but do you know when I started liking you?" Sasuke just raised his eyebrow and I rolled my eyes at his bastardly attitude. "Well, of course you don't but anyway, my point is, the moment when I found out I like you was when you talked to me after the competition. You smiled at me with those very rare Uchiha smile and even congratulated me even though I've heard that you have that holier-than-thou attitude. I still think you have that attitude but I know that you still praise someone who you think is praise-worthy, so…thank you, anyway. I didn't get to thank you after that because you just suddenly walked away and didn't talk to me after that. Now I know what the reason is." I stopped talking and waited for Sasuke to say anything but he didn't so I raised my eyes and looked at him.

And he is fucking frozen. His reaction is too fucking late, isn't he?

"Sasuke, what are you – "

"You like me." He stated. I blinked at him. He blinked back.

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"You fucking like me." He repeated and I had to hit him on his arm to make him come back to earth. He hissed at me, nursing his reddening arms.

"I already told you that before, and I'm telling it to you now, I liked you ever since you walked up to me with that gorgeous smile of yours and that sultry voice you have that you thought might have scared me and – "

Okay so I might have been talking too much but Sasuke's just too complicated. And everything will be ten times easier if Sasuke would've just kissed me earlier like what he's doing right now and not those very long but funny confessions from both of us. I mean, Sasuke kiss like a pro and I felt myself kissing back. I didn't even have to battle for dominance because I know Sasuke dreamed about this for so long. (Longer than me, even.) Though I also dreamt about this, but whatever. What's important is that his tongue was finally exploring the inside of my mouth. I moaned when he bit my bottom lip softly, his hands grasping my thigh in front of him, my own two arms hanging on top of his shoulders, playing with his hair unconsciously while trying my best to keep up with him.

We pulled apart after a very long – I don't even know how long – make out session and just pressed our foreheads together. I chuckled silently and he smiled back. Again, I felt my breath hitched for the second time seeing that smile on his lips and I finally confirmed that it was not an illusion and that smile is only for me.

Because I am special.

"Want to be my Valentine, dobe?"

Oh you should've seen the smile on my face when he asked me that. Let's just say one Uchiha Sasuke left the school rooftop with a satisfied smirk on his face while his hands were holding mine. And no, we didn't have sex.

Not yet.

Maybe.

Meh, who cares, I already have a Valentine and he's even my crush for three years so don't judge. I think I'm gonna have to ask Suigetsu if he's free tomorrow so he can ask Sakura to go to Disney land with him. Of course I'll as Kiba to take Ino too. Those two need to seriously end those sexual tensions between them.

I'm the best Cupid after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Care to share some Valentine's Day story? :))


End file.
